


When You Get Better

by neonpolitann



Series: Haikyuu [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Canon tho, Fever, Gen, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, Hoshiumi is amazed by Hinata, M/M, Sick Character, Slightly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23153167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neonpolitann/pseuds/neonpolitann
Summary: After Hinata was randomly pulled off of the court late into their game, Hoshiumi decided to set out and find him.Only, what he finds out makes him more interested in Hinata.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Hoshiumi Kourai, Hinata Shouyou & Karasuno Volleyball Club, Hinata Shouyou/Hoshiumi Kourai
Series: Haikyuu [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1125042
Comments: 7
Kudos: 317





	When You Get Better

Hoshiumi is well aware of the constant swirl of emotions in other's eyes, the drive and absolute need for _more_. The need to be at the top and _win_. It's undeniable. Meeting Hinata Shoyo was one thing, but taking a good look at his eyes was another; that was the pure makings of a crow. The daring stare, silently saying, _"You want to block me? Go ahead and try."_ , or _"Oh, you're trying to spike? Right over here? Try it. I dare you."_

It's terrifying to say the least. Not like Kageyama or the middle blocker with glasses. Hinata Shoyo's presence changes the entire game. The small glance over to him will ruin your play. Any slight reaction, any ounce of hesitation you show, it'd make or break the entire team. And most of the time, it'd break the team.

Hoshiumi was never one to really get hooked or interested in a team, but Hinata Shoyo has him _completely and utterly fascinated._ They have their unpredictable moments, that's what Hoshiumi learned after his match with them and spending his free time watching Karasuno's previous matches. Watching #10 sprint around and yell like a madman, only to sink back and grow eerily quiet - mixing in with his team, only to spring forward at the last second.

That was _truly amazing._

Sure, Hinata Shoyo isn't on the exact same level as some players with a complete powerful serve, but he is on a very close enough level. Even for being a fifteen year old. Hoshiumi can wholeheartedly admit that without Hinata, Karasuno wouldn't function. Even if they had Kageyama. 

Kageyama is a genius, he immediately tunes others to playing for him, even recently if he changed his setting. A genius setter can only go so far without a genius spiker.

To say the least, seeing the hunger in Hinata Shoyo's eyes was no surprise, however, seeing the faint haze swirling around was. Hoshiumi was at a distance, but he knew something was wrong after seeing the boy collapse back onto the floor with a surprised yelp. He was drenched in sweat, his face a pale cream color.

It wasn't long before Karasuno called time-out to see what was going on, Hoshiumi couldn't help but twist his lips into a frown. He himself can hear the shared whispers between the audience, wondering what was going on, even the announcers voiced their thoughts.

"Did he get an injury?"

Hoshiumi didn't respond to that, only watched as the team huddled around the bench began to slowly disperse, most of their faces had twisted into guilt. Before he knew it, one of their coaches– the teacher he thinks– and a benched player, number twelve, gently helped Hinata up, carefully walking by his side towards the exit where one of their managers were waiting.

"Ah, it seems they're switching him out."

Hoshiumi's frown grew, watching as the number ten jersey slowly walked off of the court. Hoshiumi knew the hunger in Hinata's eyes, he saw the tears running down his face, mixing with the sweat once he got word of being subbed out, and he can admit that Hinata being pulled out this late would definitely affect Karasuno. Hoshiumi wanted to play against him, play against him until the end, he wanted to see him jump more, he wanted him to stay on the court. Maybe play... Nine more sets, he wanted-

"Hey, Hinata Shoyo!"

The boy in question came to a halt, forcing the two by his side to stop as well, number twelve's hand on his back didn't remove it's self until Hinata turned around towards Hoshiumi.

"Don't take forever! I'll be waiting for you!"

Hoshiumi is kinda glad he has good vision, he faintly saw the other's lips twitch up into a smile before he sloppily bowed down.

"Uh, that's no jammed finger he's going in for. There's no way he makes back for this game." Hoshiumi's eyes stayed trained on Hinata, watching as he almost slipped while turning back around, getting a startled yell from the small blonde girl. "Duh." He spat out, turning his head towards the taller player Hakuba, "I wasn't talking about this game."

After Hinata being pulled out proved Hoshiumi's theory correct, it was purely obvious to everyone that Kamomedai was going to win once he was subbed out. Although, it was close, they did prove they didn't just need Hinata to win, Hoshiumi can give them that. But it wasn't enough. 

Hoshiumi ~~hunted~~ found Karasuno's captain before they left, beseeching about what had happened– he honestly tried to be more calm about it, but that didn't work out too well. Karasuno's captain gave him a tired, kind smile, "Turns out he's been having a fever for the past few days." He responded, only for a sigh to come from their number two, presumably a setter and vice captain. "I can't believe we didn't notice."

"Feeling bad won't help or change anything Suga," the captain responded, turning over towards, apparently, Suga. A frown soon collapsed onto his lips, an eyebrow quirking up, "And isn't Asahi the one to lament?" 

Number three– Asahi– gave a startled flinch at his name, before his lips curled into a frown, "Daichi..." 

'Daichi' turned back to him, ignoring the whine from the other, then gave him a smile, "You and your team played well." 

Hoshiumi blinked, before giving a quick nod. "Yours did too."

Daichi gave him one last smile before turning around, "Um–"

Suga stopped, turning his head towards him as did Daichi. Normally Hoshiumi liked having the attention, but their eyes and the question coming up from his throat made him squeamish slightly.

"Can I see him?"

* * *

Hoshiumi knew he was fascinated with Hinata Shoyo, his team soon discovered that fact once he said "I'll be waiting for you". They didn't hesitant to start jabbing teases at him.

Other than that, finding out that Hinata Shoyo was been playing whilst on a fever for the past few days?

 _God_ , this kid _amazes_ him.

Suga came to halt, as did Hoshiumi, his eyes watching as the elder tilted his head to the side slightly before pulling open a sliding door, then turned back to him. "He's in here." He spoke up, stepping back from the door. "I wouldn't stay too long with him as he has a fever, but if you're going to, make sure to keep your distance," Hoshiumi gave a nod to him, watching as the number two tilted his head with a smile then headed down the hall.

Anxiety isn't a word in Hoshiumi's vocabulary, but god it is now. He stepped into the dimly lit room, his eyes immediate falling onto the futon on the floor. He gently pulled the door shut behind him, watching as the small lump under the blanket shifted slightly. His hands found themselves into his jackets pocket, walking over to the futon before sitting down onto the floor with a long, heavy sigh. Despite just putting them in again, he pulled his hands out, placing them behind his body as he leaned back, tilting his head to look up to the ceiling.

"You know," his bottom teeth gently pulled at his upper lip and rolled his head off to the side, "I don't say this much," he muttered before sighing again, pushing himself off of his hands. "You're amazing, you know that?" The body shifted slightly at his words, before the boy slowly moved his elbow under his body and propped himself up, his hazed golden brown eyes meeting Hoshiumi's greenish ones.

"I mean, you played on the adrenaline of your fever for– for, like.. what?" Hoshiumi tilted his head back, his left slightly narrowed, seemingly thinking back, "Nine sets?" It was a breathy chuckle that he let one, one that got a tired blink from Hinata, even if he did give a smile in response, Hoshiumi wouldn't of noticed, that's what he assumed at least. After he managed to get some strength, he pushed himself up until he say up as well.

"It's a shame you left when you did." 

Hinata's head tilted off to the side, his eyes narrowing slightly, it was obvious he was frowning by the slump in his shoulders. "Don't beat yourself up over it." He didn't get a vocal response, just a small sigh. "Hey, think of it this way," Hinata turned his head over to him.

"Come to Nationals next year. That way, you can play against us again." 

Hinata blinked to him again, and it was faint, but Hoshiumi saw the slight narrow of his eyes– a smile. A _smile_. That _he_ – Hoshiumi– _pulled out and caused_. That made his pride practically burst out of his heart and into his ribcage.

_Wait, I can't see it–_

Hoshiumi's lips shifted to the side and pursed together into a frown, that victory was short lived. That made him disappointed. And he felt like an idiot. Hinata's head slowly tilted to the side, "What?"

Hoshiumi's lips pursed inwards, almost pondering, then shook it off. "Nothing, just focus on getting better."

Hinata grew silent and remained that way for a few seconds before he turned away and gave a gentle sigh, "I wanted to stay on the court longer."

"I know."

Hoshiumi never hated silence more in his life than he does now, he doesn't know Hinata Shoyo well, but he does know for sure that he's a firecracker and silence doesn't suit him. Hinata finally turned back towards him, "Hey, when I get better, can you and I play together?"

That wasn't what Hoshiumi was expecting. He blinked dumbly at him, "Uh, sure."

Once again, he saw the faint narrow of his eyes– another smile he pulled out, "Great!"

God, this kid is gonna be the death of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally, I was gonna have Hoshiumi try to kiss Hinata, but it would've been forced so I decided against it.
> 
> But I can use that in a future story.
> 
> I live for rarepairs.
> 
> Take a shot everytime he says God.


End file.
